Ninjago Island
}} Ninjago is a fictional island that acts as the main setting of LEGO's Ninjago theme. Geography Ninjago is home to a very diverse geography, with rocky locations such as the Caves of Despair and the Frozen Wasteland. It contains a mountain range known as the Mountains of Impossible Height, and Floating Ruins. Two volcanoes are known to exist, one containing the Fire Temple and the other having the highest temperature in all of Ninjago, Torchfire Mountain. It has The Toxic Bogs (home to the Venomari Tomb), the Sea of Sand which is home to the Anacondrai Tomb and The Lost City of Ouroboros, as well as the only known city in Ninjago, Ninjago City. Other towns include Jamanakai Village, Stiix, and Ignacia. At the end of the Stone Wars, the First Spinjitzu Master banished the Overlord by splitting Ninjago into two different landmasses in order to prevent the Overlord from taking over. This action resulted in the Island of Darkness itself and Island of Ninjago being two separate land masses. Notable Locations *The Caves of Despair *The Frozen Wasteland *The Floating Ruins *The Mountains of Impossible Height *The Forest of Tranquility *The Toxic Bogs *Golden Peaks *Torchfire Mountain *Mountain of a Million Steps *The Lost City of Ouroboros *Ninjago City *Stiix *Sea of Sand *Crashcourse Canyon *The Dark Island *Wailing Alps Structures *The Fire Temple *The Monastery of Spinjitzu *Four Weapons Blacksmith *Mega Monster Amusement Park *Ed & Edna's Scrap N Junk *Master Wu's Academy *Borg Tower *Domu *Temple of Fortitude History Beginnings Before the creation of Ninjago, the First Spinjitzu Master born and lived in the Realm of the Oni and the Dragon. Because the Oni Demons and the Dragons could not live in peace, the First Spinjitzu Master escaped and shortly afterwards he created Ninjago using the power of the Golden Weapons. It was a land of light and peace, but that peace was not to last; darkness soon appeared to counterbalance the new land of light. From this darkness, an evil entity known only as the Overlord appeared to challenge the First Spinjitzu Master for control of Ninjago. The battle between light and darkness raged for many years, with neither side gaining a significant advantage for long. In order to break this stalemate, the Overlord created a Temple of Fortitude that could resist the power of the Golden Weapons, as well as the Stone Army, a legion of indestructible warriors to aid him in the battle against the First Spinjitzu Master. Unable to overcome the newly-bolstered forces of darkness, the First Spinjitzu Master used his powers to split the land of Ninjago in half, with the Overlord and most of his forces trapped on what would become known as the Island of Darkness. By splitting the land in two, the First Spinjitzu Master balanced the forces of light and darkness, ensuring that the Overlord could no longer maintain his physical form. Rise of the Serpentine During the formation of Ninjago, the First Spinjitzu Master created the Serpentine, a warlike race of humanoid snakes. Thousands of years later, Garmadon went to train with Master Chen, who wanted to join the Serpentine, Wu was training Morro, the Master of Wind. Morro wanted to be the Green Ninja, but in the end the Golden Weapons did not choose him, If not that the weapons would require Lloyd how the Green Ninja, Morro then told Wu that he would find the tomb of the first master of the Spinjitzu, he finally died and was sent to the Cursed Realm. Over the milennia, tensions grew high between man and snake, but it was only when Master Chen deceived both sides did war break out. The Serpentine attacked first, attempting to conquer the land and subjugate humanity. However, the humans, with the aid of the Elemental Masters, banded together and fought back, eventually defeating the Serpentine's god figure, the Great Devourer. The mighty snake was sealed beneath the Lost City of Ouroboros, and the five Serpentine tribes were separated and sealed away in great tombs all across Ninjago. Chen was exiled to a secluded island, and the generals of the Anacondrai were banished to the Cursed Realm. Elemental Masters vs. Acronix and Krux After the Serpentine War, when the Elemental Masters of Time, Krux, and Acronix, betrayed Wu, Garmadon, and the rest of the alliance to rule Ninjago, a fight ensued in the forest below the Monastery of Spinjitzu. The entire Elemental Alliance was no match for the Masters of Time, being easily defeated one by one by the duo. Knowing what needed to be done, Wu orders Ray and Maya to follow him back to Ignacia. Ray and Maya forged four Time Blades out of Chronosteel and Wu and Garmadon used them to battle The Hands of Time at the Monastery of Spinjitzu. When Wu and Garmadon gained the upper hand in battle, The Hands of Time blasted their Elemental Power towards the Sons of the First Spinjitzu Master, but they absorbed them with the Time Blades, which caused the Time Blades to strip The Hands of Time of their powers, thus rendering them to normal men. Afterwards, knowing that the power to control Time was too dangerous, Wu and Garmadon disposed the Blades through a Time Vortex. However, Acronix and Krux followed their stolen power and became lost in time along with their stripped power for forty years. However, almost immediately after Krux and Acronix entered the Time Vortex, Krux was spat out in the woods below the Monastery, where he ran off to begin his forty year plot of revenge, unaware of the Reversal Time Blade landing behind him. Eventually, the Blade was found by Ray and Maya, with Wu ordering them to dispose of it in the Boiling Sea. Wu vs. Garmadon and Krux's Revenge Following the defeat of the Time Twins, Ninjago returned to the peace but it would not be for long, as the seeds of a new conflict had already been sown centuries ago; in its infancy, the Great Devourer had bitten Garmadon, one of the First Spinjitzu Master's two sons, infecting him with darkness. The Devourer's venom eventually corrupted Garmadon completely, transforming him into a power-hungry villain seeking to conquer Ninjago and remake it in his image. When Garmadon attempted to take the Golden Weapons for himself, he was opposed by Wu, his younger brother. After a fierce battle, Garmadon was struck by lightning and dropped into the Underworld, where he was confronted by Samukai's Skulkin forces. Deformed by his fall and hungry for revenge against Wu, Garmadon defeated Samukai in battle and took control of the Skulkin, becoming the King of the Underworld. Following that, Wu decided to hide the Golden Weapons in different places of Ninjago and having placed four Dragons as guards. Wu then decided to make a map to locate them and gave them to his trusted friend, Ray, the father of Kai and Nya, in case they needed to be retrieved after his death. Shortly after appeared Krux, who underwent a new identity, Dr. Saunders, went to seek Ray and Maya for revenge. He threatened to harm Kai and Nya if they don't go with him to make the armors for their future army of Serpentine, the Vermillion. Not wanting their children to get hurt, the two agreed before being led away from their blacksmith shop. A New Generation After the defeat of Lord Garmadon, Wu became the master of the Monastery of Spinjitzu, passing down the teachings of his father to a new generation of Ninja. When Lord Garmadon resurfaced to resume his hunt for the Golden Weapons, Master Wu gathered four promising young men (Cole, Jay, Zane, and Kai) to train in the art of Spinjitzu and oppose Lord Garmadon's Skulkin forces. The forces of good and evil clashed repeatedly during the hunt for the Golden Weapons, but the Underworld ultimately prevailed, with Samukai claiming the four weapons for himself in a bid to destroy Lord Garmadon and reclaim his position as King of the Underworld. However, the combined power of the Golden Weapons overwhelmed Samukai, disintegrating him and creating a portal. Lord Garmadon revealed that the attempted act of treachery was the final step in his true plan—to gain access to a realm where he could become strong enough to safely wield the Golden Weapons. Although the villain promptly escaped through the portal, his departure left Ninjago largely safe once more, and the Ninja took the Golden Weapons back to the Monastery of Spinjitzu—both to protect them and to enhance their powers against the next threat to the world. Rise of the Snakes The peace left in the wake of Lord Garmadon's disappearance was soon interrupted by the emergence of a new enemy: Lloyd Garmadon, son of the onetime dark lord. However, Lloyd was nowhere near the threat level of his father, being a young boy whose concept of "evil" was stealing all of the world's candy for himself. Despite having slacked off considerably since their adventure in the Underworld, the Ninja easily stopped Lloyd's first attack on Jamanakai Village, leaving him to be mocked by the villagers he had previously tricked. Unfortunately, the Ninjas' "mercy" would have unforeseen consequences; enraged by his humiliation, Lloyd escaped Jamanakai Village and fled to the Glacier Barrens. There, he discovered and opened a strange tomb containing the Hypnobrai, one of the five tribes of Serpentine sealed away long ago. A stroke of luck and clumsiness on Lloyd's part led to him gaining control of the Hypnobrai through their General, Slithraa, enabling him to actually become something of a threat to the world of Ninjago. After a few failed schemes, however, Lloyd was betrayed by Skales, the scheming second-in-command of the Hypnobrai, who defeated Slithraa in a Slither Pit and became the new general of his tribe. This only led to more problems for the Ninja, as Lloyd sought out another tribe of Serpentine to help him take his revenge on the Hypnobrai. An attempt to gain the allegiance of the Fangpyre appeared promising, but General Fangtom was revealed to be a good friend of Skales from before their imprisonment, forcing Lloyd to flee once again. In the meantime, the Ninja discovered the ability to transform the Golden Weapons into powerful vehicles, shortly after being forced to release their dragons in order to let them molt at the Spirit Coves. The real trouble came when Lloyd sought out the most powerful and dangerous Serpentine tribe of all; the Anacondrai. Although their numbers had been reduced to one—a cunning individual named Pythor P. Chumsworth—he soon proved his tribe's reputation by leading the Ninja into a trap before betraying Lloyd and stealing the Map of Dens. Following this, Master Wu took in his wayward nephew, hoping to turn him to the side of good. Legacy of Green Ninja After defeating the Great Devourer, Lord Garmadon took the golden weapons, and the Ninja begin training Lloyd so that he can face his father one day and save Ninjago, something which he was afraid to for the sake of their bond. Garmadon works to thwart the prophecy by recruiting the masterless Serpentine and merging the Golden Weapons into the powerful Mega Weapon. After Garmadon's last attempt ended with Lloyd aging to a teenager like his four mentors, he attempts to change the events of the past. The original four Ninja follow Garmadon and use the Golden Weapons of the past to destroy the Mega Weapon, restoring the timeline and sending the Golden Weapons into space. While Garmadon ends up on an island with a disembodied voice called the Overlord, the venom of the Great Devourer seeps into catacombs beneath Ninjago and animates the Stone Army, trapping the Serpentine underground in the process. Along with Misako, Lloyd's mother, the Ninja travel to the Dark Island to stop Garmadon. The Ninja fail to stop the countdown to the final battle, and the Overlord is revealed to be the dark lord from the prophecy. He possesses Garmadon and heads to Ninjago, with the Ninja in tow. After they found a way out of the Island, Lloyd uses his newfound Golden Power to defeat the Overlord, purge Garmadon of his evil, and become the Golden Ninja. Rebooted With the apparent defeat of the Overlord, Ninjago City is reborn as New Ninjago City while the Ninja—minus Lloyd—Wu, and Nya take over Lloyd's old boarding school and turn it into Wu's Academy. On a field trip to the city, they visit the technology company Borg Industries, only to learn a horrifying truth from Cyrus Borg: the Overlord has been reborn as the Digital Overlord, a computer virus that has infected Borg's systems. Seeking to escape the Digiverse, he attempts to steal Lloyd's Golden Power and destroy the other ninja before they can use Borg's Techno Blades to reboot the system and destroy him for good. In order to aid him, he uses Borg's technology to copy Zane's design and create an army of Nindroids. To counter this threat, the Ninja—rejoined by Lloyd—team up with Borg's robotic assistant P.I.X.A.L. and their old foe Garmadon, now living as a master who practices the Art of the Silent Fist. However, they are also forced to face Wu, turned into a cyborg under the Overlord's control, and a mysterious Serpentine warrior who has joined forces with the villain. The struggle to stop the Overlord takes the Ninja to the stars and back, with a final showdown with the Overlord awaiting them upon their return. Tournament of Elements The defeat of the Overlord has left the Ninja divided with the sacrifice of one of their own fracturing the team. But when the mysterious Master Chen—a malevolent figure from Ninjago's past—invites them to take place in his Tournament of Elements and hints that their fallen comrade may yet be alive, they have little choice but to travel to Chen's Island. They are joined by Master Garmadon, who has a personal history with Chen and his underling Clouse, and learn of the Elemental Masters, other warriors with powers derived from Ninjago's elements. Arriving on the island, they learn Chen's intention: to pit them against each other, with winners advancing through the rounds while the losers mysteriously vanish. New friends and enemies are made—Kai notably taking an interest in Skylor, master of Amber—and discover Chen's true plan: to steal the Elemental powers of the competitors for a spell. This spell, once complete, will allow Chen and his followers to become a new army of Anacondrai, the fiercest of all Serpentine tribes, who will then wage war on Ninjago. It will take an alliance of Ninja, Elemental Masters, and more to stop this threat—and an even greater sacrifice may be required in the end. Possession Just when the Ninja thought they were done fighting, a new menace arises: evil ghosts from the Cursed Realm led by Morro, Master Wu's original pupil and the Master of Wind, whom Wu once thought could be the Green Ninja. Obsessed with claiming this right for himself, Morro possesses Lloyd, thus leaving the other four Ninja powerless. It is then revealed that Morro is seeking the Tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master, which can only be accessed through the art of Airjitzu. The attempt to secure the Scroll of Airjitzu leads the Ninja first to Stiix, where they encounter their old foe Ronin, and then to Yang's Temple, where they face Master Yang and obtain a scroll only to suffer a severe blow. Elsewhere, Nya is learning to unlock her hidden potential as the daughter of the Elemental Master of Water, a formidable weapon against Morro's Ghost Warriors. The Ninja and Morro make their way to Cloud Kingdom in search of the Sword of Sanctuary, a tool necessary to bypass the traps within the tomb, only for Morro to capture the Realm Crystal. Using this tool, Morro returns to Stiix with a plan to unleash his monstrous master, the Preeminent, who will curse all of The Sixteen Realms. It falls to the Ninja—including Lloyd and Nya—to face the threat of the Cursed Realm and save Ninjago. Skybound In the wake of the Preeminent's defeat, the Ninja have become celebrities, but Nya is struggling with both her new status on the team and Jay's lingering feelings for her. The Ninja soon have bigger things to worry about, however, as their old foe Clouse unleashes the villainous Djinn Nadakhan, a wish-granting pirate who quickly captures Wu and Misako before setting out to locate his long-missing crew after framing the Ninja for a series of crimes that turns the populace against them. After returning to his home realm of Djinjago only to find it falling apart; he then receives the Djinn Blade from his father and returns to Ninjago intent on reshaping it into a new version of his home. In an effort to halt him, the Ninja seek advice from Nadakhan's old foe Captain Soto, who advises them to seek out Tiger Widow Island for the means of weakening the Djinn. The Ninja succeed in obtaining the venom of the Tiger Widow, but in the process Kai and Zane are trapped with Nadakhan's blade and their power enables him to lift pieces of Ninjago into the sky in his bid to recreate Djinjago. At the same time, he seeks the hand of Nya—the double of his lost love Dilara—in order to gain the ability to grant himself infinite wishes. In the end, it is up to Jay—the only Ninja who hasn't used all three of the wishes Nadakhan can grant him—to assemble a team of reserve heroes to save his friends and stop Nadakhan from conquering Ninjago with infinite power. Realms of Shadows Clouse had somehow escaped the Cursed Realm, and is planning to plunge Ninjago into darkness by using Bandit, a young YinYang Dragon. He is also gathering a force of Shadow Minions to help him capture Bandit. Dark Island Trilogy After the events of Skybound, a new darkness threatens the Ninjago universe. Fishermen vanish from the seas, a violent storm brews off the edge of Dark Island, and Master Wu senses a growing imbalance between good and evil. When Misako and Ronin disappear, they leave behind one clue—a warning to stay away. Day of the Departed On the Day of the Departed, the Ninja gather to remember their passed loved ones, but are reminded of old foes by the Ninjago Museum of History's new Hall of Villainy exhibit. Cole, whose ghostly state has been growing worse, receives an unexpected message from Yang, and sets out to confront the villain in revenge for his transformation. He unwittingly plays into Yang's hands by delivering to him the Yin Blade, and Yang takes advantage of the Yin-Yang Eclipse to revive some of the old enemies of the Ninja to pit them against them. As these revived foes—joined by Pythor—hunt down the various Ninja, Yang sets out to open the Rift of Return, leaving it up to Cole to stop him one and for all. The Hands of Time Forty years after the first Serpentine War, Acronix, one of The Hands of Time, passes through a time vortex and is challenged to a fight by Master Wu. After the arrival of the Forward Time Blade, Acronix hits Wu with a Time Punch which accelerates his aging one day per hour, which would increase as the days went on. Even with the intervention of the Ninja, Acronix escapes and reunites with his brother Krux. Now the two Hands of Time have a plan that could change history and revert Ninjago back to its old-fashioned roots. They control an army of Serpentine known as Vermillion, from the eggs of the Great Devourer, who can form into Samurai using metal. The Vermillion began capturing Ninjago builders, including Cyrus Borg, and stealing metal, all to build the Iron Doom, which can travel time, using the Time Apparatus to utilize all 4 Time Blades. With Master Wu unable to fight, P.I.X.A.L. offline, 3 other Time Blades scattered throughout time, and a mysterious new Samurai X to learn the identity of, Lloyd leads the team to stop the Hands of Time and save Master Wu. The adventure soon proves personal to Kai and Nya, when it turns out their parents could have ties to the villains. In the end, Master Wu sacrifices himself and together with Acronix and Krux are lost in time, After that Jay names Lloyd as "Master Lloyd" since Wu is lost he must take the role of Master and presents him with the Reversal Time Blade as everyone looks at him. As Lloyd accepts his new title and takes the Reversal Time Blade, he tells everyone that they must discard the Blade, saying it holds too much power and that they will not rest until they know where Master Wu is. Sons of Garmadon One year has passed since Master Wu became lost in time, and the Ninja are still searching for him. Unfortunately for their search, a mysterious group of bikers who worship Lord Garmadon pose a new threat to Ninjago. Notes *When the island of Ninjago is seen in "The Stone Army," both it and the Island of Darkness are shown to resemble a dragon. The two islands are positioned to resemble a "yin-yang" formation, symbolizing the balance between light and darkness. *There are 14 realms parallel to Ninjago that could be traversed. The Cursed Realm and Djinjago were two of the realms but they are now destroyed. *More information about Ninjago are revealed in building instructions of set 70751 Temple of Airjitzu. *It is revealed in Season 8 that Ninjago has a monarchy, a member of which being Princess Harumi.https://twitter.com/brothershageman/status/939372234669309952 Gallery Ninjago Map.jpg NINJAGO.png Divided.jpg Returnfromunderworld1.png|Ignacia NinjagoMap40.png Ninjagocity6.png Ninjagocity5.png PullingAway.png PuddleLands.png RockForest.png PuddleLands2.png Ninjagocity2.png Ninjago_Background.jpg 43Mountain.png IslandConcept.png References de:Ninjago Pl:Kraina Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Dimensions Category:Realms Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:Locations Category:Rise of the Serpentine Category:The Final Battle Category:Rebooted Category:Tournament of Elements Category:Possession Category:Skybound Category:2017 Category:The Hands of Time Category:2018 Category:Sons of Garmadon